The coffee shop variability
by Maih
Summary: Versión alternativa del capitulo 2 de "The parallels universes exploration". Dedicada para mi betareader. Se agradecen todos los comentarios.


Hola:

Realmente lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en subir algo. Sucede que por elección compliqué un poco mi vida. Una disculpa y gracias por la paciencia.

Este One-shot es una versión alternativa del capítulo 2 de "The parallels universes exploration", quedó un poco de intriga por saber lo que Sheldon iba a decirle a Amy, así que aquí esta.

Los comentarios (si hay) los responderé en los universos.

Con dedicatoria para mi betareader: No imagino mi mundo sin ti, y si existieran universos infinitos espero encontrarme contigo infinitas veces. Gracias por estar aquí.

Ahora la historia.

DISCLAIMER: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

**The coffee shop variability.**

Cerró y abrió los ojos repetidamente por unos segundos, unas milésimas quizá. En el breve intervalo entre cada parpadeo todo lo que le rodeaba comenzó a transformarse paulatina y drásticamente. De alguna forma, no supo cómo, la habitación en la que estaba y los brazos de Sheldon rodeándola, se desvanecieron dando lugar a un escenario completamente diferente.

El ruido, la gente, el olor, la terraza, las mesas, el caos...

Suspiró.

Aún podía sentir la envolvente calidez emanada del tórax de su novio en completo contacto con su espalda. Y de repente... esto.

¿Cómo es que había terminado en una cafetería? Que por cierto no conocía. Ni si quiera había podido despedirse. No sabía la razón pero estaba segura de que este tampoco era su universo. De nuevo la idea de que era una locura se hizo presente.

Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y la frente sobre las palmas en un puro gesto de frustración. Comenzaba a odiar este "regalo".

-"Buen día, ¿Desea ordenar algo?".

Era tan característico ese tono que, reconociéndolo de inmediato, levantó el rostro y la miró detenidamente.

-"Desearía ordenarte que me devuelvas a mi mundo y a mi vida…"– sonaba entre molesta y sorprendida; levantó entonces una ceja, la señaló con el índice y continuó –"Por cierto, ese atuendo es ridículo".

-"¿Te parece que lo es?"- se examinó brevemente y sonrió casi con descaro –"yo creo que es muy original. ¿Ya has decidido que vas a tomar?"– insistió en el mismo tono.

-"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a pedir algo?! Lo que quiero es que me saques de aquí o al menos me digas de qué se trata todo esto"- le dijo casi escandalizada.

-"¿No es la paciencia una aptitud necesaria en la ciencia? Ya deberías saber que no siempre obtienes resultados y respuestas cuando lo deseas, por lo general toma algo de tiempo para obtenerlos, pero invariablemente aparecen"– dijo con algo de seriedad, hizo una pausa en la que Amy se sintió observada, y se obligó a observarle también, el hada vestida de mesera sonrió con una marcada satisfacción –"Tendrás tus respuestas, solo se paciente"- Vio que la neurobióloga ahogaba un melancólico suspiro –"Te traeré un té verde mezclado con té de limón".

-"Espera…."- le detuvo justo cuando estaba por marcharse, Amy recibió una mirada interrogante -"¿Podrías adicionar té de arándano a mi bebida?"– preguntó con una mirada casi suplicante.

-"Vaya… ahora sí que deseas drogarte"- dijo el mágico ser, después sin esperar respuesta asintió y moviéndose entre las mesas, desapareció.

Aun cuando parecía imposible intentó relajarse. Tal vez despertaría en cualquier momento, tal vez realmente tenía algo que aprender, tal vez… tal vez… La verdad era que se sentía frustrada y confundida. Unos minutos atrás todo era perfecto. No le habría importado quedarse en aquel universo para siempre. Despacio, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que los recuerdos le inundaban la mente. Detuvo el impulso de sonreír, sintiéndose de repente un tanto pervertida. Miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie hubiera notado el ensueño en el que se había encontrado. Afortunadamente varias mesas vacías le rodeaban y los comensales alejados no parecían prestarle atención. Negó despacio con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

_¿Realidad?, ¿Qué es eso?_ Pensó con cierta amarga ironía.

Su reloj marcaba las 5:09, relativamente temprano. Sin quererlo se perdió en el constante, rítmico y pausado movimiento del segundero.

En un momento determinado levantó la vista y ahí estaba, justo del otro lado de los arbustos que circulaban la terraza de la cafetería. Solo podía ver su costado izquierdo y parte de su espalda, pero Amy no tenía duda de que era él. La figura de Sheldon recorrió sin prisa la distancia que lo separaba de la entrada. La neurobióloga no perdió de vista sus movimientos mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo.

Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta.

La luz de la tarde que comenzaba a menguar se hizo repentinamente más intensa. El cuerpo del físico teórico parecía rodeado de un halo levemente luminoso, sutil pero inconfundible, todo lo que había alrededor se desvaneció dando paso a un atenuado fondo blanco. Algunos pétalos se desprendieron de la enredadera que adornaba el techo y los pilares de la terraza, caían desorganizada y lentamente como una especie de nevada púrpura.

Lo único que veía era la resplandeciente imagen de Sheldon, bañado por aquellos violáceos trozos de flores. Era algo casi celestial.

_Como el sol_…

Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.

Ignoraba la razón, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba a un paso de iniciar tratamiento con algún fármaco antipsicótico o quizá una combinación de varios. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, tratando de regresar a su estado normal, a su estado racional.

Parpadeó y al regresar su vista hacia el hombre que ella consideraba su novio, el encanto se rompió.

Perdida en aquella extraña y etérea ilusión, no se había percatado de la mujer que acompañaba a Sheldon. La cual en realidad lo retenía por el brazo derecho, apresándolo de una forma que Amy podría calificar como enferma. Obsesiva.

Frunció involuntariamente el ceño, sintiendo un repudio total contra la escena que estaba presenciando.

¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué parecía tan cercana a Sheldon?, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿Por qué él lo permitía?, ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?, ¿En qué clase de distorsionada realidad alterna se encontraba?, ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí?

Apretó los párpados tratando de mantener la calma, se concentró únicamente en su respiración, intentaba mantenerse lo más relajada posible. Esperaba casi ingenuamente que al abrir los ojos, todo fuera diferente, esperaba ver el techo de su laboratorio, sentir la dureza del pulcro piso, y notar la incómoda hinchazón en el occipucio producto del impacto. Esperaba fervientemente haberse desmayado, golpeado la cabeza y estar sumida en una horrible pesadilla.

Esperaba que al abrir los ojos todo terminara.

Pero eso no sucedió…

Todo lo que le atormentaba seguía ahí, y ahora parecía más vívido que nunca. Y lo odiaba más que antes, mucho más. Ahora el hombre al que ella consideraba su novio junto con la indeseable compañía, se acomodaban en una de las mesas a mediana distancia de Amy.

Realmente odiaba esta realidad y había algo en esa mujer que le generaba una desagradable sensación, no estaba segura de si era su esbelta y alta figura o su rubio cabello sujetado en dos coletas ridículamente infantiles; o quizá la expresión boba de su rostro, la forma psicótica en la que su mirada se mantenía fija en el rostro de Sheldon. La neurobióloga lo meditó por tres segundos y concluyó que realmente todas y cada una de esas cuestiones le molestaba.

En este momento consideraba que le era indispensable su laboratorio repleto de monos adictos a la cocaína con nada que perder, y habría planeado la forma de que alguno de ellos terminara en el apartamento de la rubia, de no ser porque había algo que mantenía a Amy sujeta de una levísima sensación de alivio, esperanza quizá…

La expresión facial del físico teórico.

-"Luce algo distinto, ¿no es así?"– el hada en el disfraz de mesera habló de repente, antes de que la Dra. Fowler se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-"¡Me asustaste!"– dijo después de dar un leve salto en su silla –"Quiero salir de aquí… ¡Ahora!"– le exigió.

-"Oh… ¿Acaso no quieres saber quién es esa chica?"- comentó tranquilamente mientras colocaba la humeante taza frente a Amy.

-"Este no es mi mundo, no me interesa nada de lo que pase aquí"- respondió con rapidez.

-"Bueno… tampoco lo era el mundo anterior, y creo que ahí estuviste muy 'interesada' en el Dr. Cooper"– le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

-"¡¿Estabas observando?!"– Amy se escandalizó al tiempo que le subían los colores al rostro, mirándola con asombro extremo.

-"No fue algo voluntario, soy como tu conciencia, es el tipo de cosas que no puedo evitar saber"- dijo sencillamente. De pronto sus ojos brillaron y una de sus cejas se elevó –"por cierto, como comentario quiero decirte que si lo decidieran, serían un éxito en la industria del entretenimiento para adultos…"- sonrío con malicia, la neurobióloga abrió de golpe los ojos al escucharla.

-"Eres una degenerada"- fue todo lo que pudo decir, fijando sus ojos en Sheldon y su acompañante sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con el hada, mientras el ardor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

-"Vamos, vamos… que no es para tanto. Te lo digo con la mejor de las intenciones".

-"¿Podrías solo decirme de qué va todo esto?"- regresó al tema importante, señalando con su mano a la pareja.

-"En realidad no, no puedo"- Amy le observó con furia –"Permiso. Tengo que atender otras mesas"– y nuevamente la dejó sola.

Suspiró. Esto era un auténtico suplicio.

Volviendo su atención a Sheldon, notó cómo la mujer parecía hostigarlo con una conversación en la que él no parecía interesado. Y ahí estaba el alivio otra vez. El rostro del físico no mostraba la más mínima expresión de interés. Algo sucedía, algo estaba pasando. Amy no entendía del todo la razón o razones que tuviera su novio para estar con alguien más. Estaba segura de que la infidelidad no era una explicación, así que algo debía de haber ocurrido.

-_"¿Quizá nunca nos conocimos?"_– pensó.

Y esa idea le llenó de angustia. Sintió el leve temblor de sus manos mientras se dedicaba a estudiar detenidamente a Sheldon. Quien ahora se encontraba solo, por alguna razón la rubia se alejó con su sardónica sonrisa. Él permaneció unos segundos perdido en una extraña contemplación a la mesa. Lucía triste. O quizá no triste, solo "no feliz". Y era duro verlo así, casi carente de emociones. No tenía nada del Sheldon que ella conocía. El que estaba frente a ella, parecía no tener idea de cómo disfrutar la vida, apagado, estático, quizá melancólico.

Era una lástima. Tanto potencial, tanto que decir, y él en un papel tan monótono.

Y entonces él levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Amy, por milésimas de segundo pareció desconcertado, sin saber con exactitud cómo proceder. Ella lo vio parpadear despacio… una, dos, tres ocasiones, probablemente tratando de enfocarse mentalmente. El rostro del físico se iluminó de repente, mostrando una expresión que a la neurobióloga le resultaba fantásticamente familiar. Su frente se relajó, la gélida mirada de sus ojos desapareció mostrando una curiosidad enorme, y ahora de alguna forma, parecía estar conectándose mágicamente con ella. Se sintió expuesta, era como si Sheldon pudiera leerla por completo, y se perdió en la intensidad de aquella sublime conexión. Pasaron un par de minutos pero habrían podido ser horas, no sabía qué más esperar; notó cómo el rostro enrojecido del Dr. Cooper dejaba escapar sin mucha resistencia una discreta sonrisa. Sencilla pero emotiva, que le transmitía una innumerable cantidad de emociones.

De alguna forma él tomó valor, dejó el asiento y Amy lo vio impactada dirigirse hacia ella.

Estaba pasando. No entendía cómo, ni por qué pero de alguna forma, sin ninguna lógica, estaba pasando…

El sonido rítmico, acelerado e intenso de su corazón provocaba un eco ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza. El leve temblor de su mano se convirtió de repente en una sacudida incontrolable. Era casi capaz de sentir cómo el sudor emanaba de sus glándulas, y no se sorprendió del todo al notar la piloerección en buena parte de su cuerpo.

Sintiendo una repentina resequedad en su boca, vio cómo el físico teórico se alejaba de la mesa desde donde la había observado y ahora se dirigía hacia ella, en un lento e igualmente flagelante ritmo.

El brillo en sus ojos era espectacular. Una media sonrisa enigmatizaba por completo su rostro.

Amy se dio cuenta de que intentaba con desesperación adivinar los pensamientos de Sheldon.

Nada.

Nada se le venía a la mente. Y él continuaba avanzando sin prisa, con esa hipnótica mirada en la que ella se estaba perdiendo.

Respirar de pronto se convirtió en una actividad completamente complicada.

El tiempo transcurría de una forma antinatural…

Su propio cuerpo parecía estar fuera de control.

El Dr. Cooper había recorrido más de la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de Amy.

Ella no podía moverse, mucho menos pensar.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella. Amy observó directamente sus ojos y él repentinamente parpadeó, sus manos se posaron sobre el respaldo de silla, golpeando levemente con los dedos la madera; la mesa se interponía entre ellos, proporcionándoles una segura distancia. Lucía algo confundido, como si toda la devastadora seguridad que había desplegado hace un momento se hubiera simplemente desvanecido.

-"…Hola…"– Dijo al fin, algo contrariado, era visible que no tenía idea de cómo proseguir –"Yo… lo siento…"- se disculpó al tiempo que se giraba muy probablemente con la intención de regresar a su mesa. Entonces… se detuvo, cerró los ojos, apretó los parpados, y nuevamente se dirigió hacia la neurobióloga.

-"Hola… de nuevo…"- comenzó un tanto más seguro, pero sus manos aún buscaban nerviosamente un lugar dónde acomodarse, y al final regresaron al respaldo de la silla -"Ehm… esto probablemente te parezca bastante extraño…"– Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y agregó más para sí mismo que para Amy -"parece bastante extraño incluso para mi…"- y se mantuvo en dubitativo silencio.

-"¿Te gustaría tomar asiento?"– Consciente de la limitada capacidad de interacción que él poseía quiso hacerle las cosas un poco menos traumáticas; los ojos de Sheldon se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta de la doctora y más aún al verle señalar la silla a la que él se aferraba con desesperación, invitándolo a sentarse.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió rápido al tiempo que jalaba la silla y se sentaba frente a esa señorita que de alguna forma lo estaba haciendo actuar y sentirse realmente extraño –"Te lo agradezco"– agregó un tanto apenado, aun preguntándose qué le estaba pasando.

-"¿No será incómodo para tu acompañante que cuando regrese tú estés aquí?"– se atrevió a preguntar como una forma de comenzar una conversación, se percató al instante de que quizá habría sido una indiscreción.

-"No, ella no va a regresar"- respondió Sheldon de lo más tranquilo y casual.

-"¿No? Estaba bajo la impresión de que ella es tu pareja… sentimental"– por segunda ocasión se aventuró a hacer un comentario quizá fuera de lugar.

-"Oh… no, no. Ella es… bueno… aparentemente me encontraba inmerso en algún tipo de relación"-aceptó con un leve dejo de incomodidad pero sin recriminar lo invasivo de las preguntas, se detuvo replanteó sus pensamientos y continuó en un tono sincero -"Ramona solo se ofreció a ayudarme aligerando la carga que ciertas actividades de la vida diaria representan, para que yo pudiera concentrarme en mi investigación".

-"Ella parecía bastante interesada en ti"– llegado a este punto, teniendo la honestidad de Sheldon, era difícil detenerse.

-"Es probable que un malentendido se haya suscitado, pero debo decir que dicha confusión fue esclarecida hace unos instantes… Al parecer no fue lo que Ramona esperaba, a decir verdad yo no involucro los sentimientos en las relaciones con otras personas, no soy un hippie".

La declaración en sí tenía cierto encanto abstracto. Él estaba ahí, frente a ella, sosteniendo una poco convencional (pero infinitamente reconfortante) y sincera conversación. Sheldon dejó de hablar y contempló por momentos el rostro de Amy, ella lo observaba con intensidad, tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que podía estar planeando el Dr. Cooper. Y lo siguiente que vio fue cómo el físico se sonrojaba y al instante bajaba la mirada concentrándose en el pulcro blanco del mantel.

-"Así que… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"– decidió que facilitarle la conversación a Sheldon sería benéfico para ambos.

- "No estoy seguro de cómo responder eso"–respondió un tanto abatido.

-"¿No lo estás?"– repitió con cierta incredulidad.

-"No. Recibe mis disculpas. No me es posible proveerte de una respuesta"- lucía algo frustrado al aceptarlo- "la verdad es que… yo solo tuve, parafraseando la definición de 'incontinencia urinaria': la _imperiosa necesidad _de llegar hasta aquí… contigo"– se tocó el mentón con una mano en una pose reflexiva –"Eso no suena para nada a algo que Sheldon Cooper haría"- entonces regresó su vista a ella observándola con atención –"Aunque me pareces familiar… ¿Sería posible que nos hayamos conocido antes? Tengo una memoria eidética, pero por alguna razón no puedo recordarlo".

-"Es posible, soy una científica…"– lo vio mostrar una expresión de asombro –"mi campo de estudio es la neurobiología"- inmediatamente el asombro fue remplazado por una emoción que estaría entre el desanimo y la decepción. Amy suprimió como pudo una sonrisa, eso era justamente lo que ella había esperado.

-"Oh… ya veo… neurobiología…"- repitió aun sin sentir mucho encanto -"yo soy un físico teórico"- mostró esa sonrisa de arrogante superioridad que Amy conocía bastante bien.

-"¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?"– el hada los interrumpió guiñándole un ojo a Amy.

-"No, gracias. No como en restaurantes extraños".

-"Puedo asegurarte que en este lugar han implementado y respetan el 'Solemne juramento oficial de los trabajadores de restaurantes en California sobre la ética y la limpieza', soy bióloga, sé de lo que hablo"-dijo al ver la duda en el rostro del Dr. Cooper, sintiéndose casi imperceptiblemente culpable por seguir con la mentira que Leonard había elaborado -"además, no es posible hacer uso de la mesa de un establecimiento de comida sin hacer un respectivo consumo, eso va contra las convenciones sociales, ¿cierto?".

Bajó los hombros derrotado y soltó un suspiro, Amy sonrió. Era divertido verlo presa de sus inflexibles reglas. Le escuchó pedir un té helado con una cantidad específica de cubos de hielo.

-"Lamento si mi sugerencia fue un poco incomoda para ti"- comenzó a decir al ver que él se había quedado repentinamente en silencio.

-"Tienes completamente la razón"- la miró detenidamente y sonrió –"Es interesante conocer a alguien que promueva el orden".

La Dra. Fowler le devolvió la mirada y lo observó igualmente despacio, poniendo atención en las líneas que se formaban en su rostro al sonreír.

-"Siendo una científica, realmente no es algo que me sorprenda"- continuó él, pero la sonrisa se disipó cuando pareció recordar algo –"aunque… debo decir que no es una característica que predomine en el mundo de la ciencia, es decir la mayoría de mis, así llamados, 'colegas' son un completo desastre".

-"Para ser honesta debo admitir que hubo una época de mi vida en la que estaba completamente obsesionada por el orden, las reglas, y seguir determinados procedimientos".

-"Sabia y excelente conducta"- efusivamente mostró estar de acuerdo –"Oh… disculpa… por favor continúa".

-"Te lo agradezco…"- aclaró su garganta, iba a hacer un movimiento arriesgado pero necesario, tomó un poco de valor y prosiguió –"esa ha sido indudablemente una estrategia fructífera de vida… sin embargo, recientemente he llegado a la conclusión que una variable flexibilidad es extremadamente enriquecedora y aporta situaciones de amplia satisfacción a la vida en general".

-"¿'Variable flexibilidad'?"- repitió un tanto escéptico.

-"Así es, algo bastante similar a la 'imperiosa necesidad' de la cual fuiste presa y seguiste hace un momento"– cautelosamente Amy continuo.

-"¿Estas sugiriendo que podría beneficiarme si siguiera más a menudo mis impulsos injustificados?"- el tono desconfiado, escéptico, casi retórico se hizo presente.

-"Absolutamente"- respondió segura al instante.

-"Oh… interesante".

Adoptó de nuevo la postura reflexiva, frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. Ella simplemente lo observó preguntándose si habría sido muy arriesgado el movimiento. Pasaron unos minutos, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra pero intercambiaban intermitentemente miradas. Amy deseaba como nunca saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sheldon. De repente el teléfono del físico clamaba por atención.

-"Mi compañero, colega y mejor amigo está esperándome afuera. Tengo que irme"- señaló al aparato haciendo evidente el contenido del texto que acababa de recibir. Poniéndose de pie se dispuso a retirarse.

La neurobióloga reprimió una expresión de decepción. Esto había ido terriblemente mal. Echó a perder las cosas para la Amy de este universo, y quizá ella ya no tendría otra oportunidad. La culpa empezaba a invadirla.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Y entonces…

-"Ha sido una conversación ciertamente interesante"- en ese momento la atención de Sheldon nuevamente se centraba en ella –"Sería igualmente interesante continuar con nuestra charla…"- hizo una pausa quizá eligiendo las palabras -"¿Pudiera obtener tu número telefónico, correo electrónico o pagina web? Para intercambio científico, por supuesto"- justificó apresuradamente su petición, y después mostró una expresión que le hizo saber a la Dra. Fowler, que el Dr. Cooper se había dado cuenta de algo importante, estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando Amy respondió.

-"Creo que existe una alta probabilidad de que puedas"- dijo completamente seria, él la observó intensamente, inseguro de cómo interpretar sus palabras. Parpadeó confundido hasta que de pronto vio una sencilla sonrisa en el rostro de Amy y respirando más relajadamente sonrió igual, al tiempo que volvía a tomar su teléfono y esperaba ansiosamente que la neurobióloga comenzara nuevamente a hablar.


End file.
